Old Enemies?
by mewgirl1995
Summary: When Amu's cousin Rin comes to visit from America Amu gets a surprise. Somehow Ikuto and Rin knew each other and they weren't exactly friends.Amuto - . Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!
1. Rin's Arrival

Rin's Arrival

Amu's POV

I was running down the street hurrying to the airport. My cousin Rin had just arrived from America. I didn't want to be late because she has a short temper.

"Hey," I stopped in my tracks. _Please don't be…_I whirled around. _Ikuto. _

"I-Ikuto!" I stuttered.

"Aw you're stuttering already," He teased walking up to me. Then he **had **to ruffle my hair.

"I don't have time for this!" I told him angrily. My face was blushing already.

"Why not?" Ikuto asked then hugged me.

"I have to meet my cousin Rin," I said angrily, trying to struggle away.

"Rin?" He asked. "I wonder…"

"I can't believe it!" _Uh oh. _I thought. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Immediately Ikuto let go of me.

Ikuto's POV

Standing in front of us was a girl about a year younger than me. Her purple hair was about an inch shorter than shoulder length. Also her dark emerald eyes were burning with fury. _It's been a while. _I thought smirking.

"Rin!" Amu exclaimed running over to her. "I'm sorry I-"

"So we meet again Rin-kun," I interrupted.

"Don't call me that!" She yelled furiously. "I won't lose to you this time!"

"Lose? This time?" I heard Amu asked.

"An annoying little rival," I laughed. "You won't ever beat me." She was about to respond when Amu interrupted.

"How do you know each other?" She asked completely confused.

"Well-" I began.

"It doesn't matter!" Rin yelled. "Come on Haruhi!" I smirked. I wondered where her tomboyish chara was. She wore her blonde hair just as short as Rin's. Also her brown eyes were filled with fury. She wore black pants and a dark blue T-shirt with a moon design.

"This'll be fun," I smirked as Yoru floated up beside me. "My own heart unlock!"

"My own heart unlock!" To my surprise Rin could character transform, too.

Amu's POV

_Huh? _I thought. _Huh? What's happening?! _

"Character Transformation: Moon Magician!" Rin landed on the ground after completing her character transform. She wore a blue short sleeve shirt and long black pants, with blue gloves that ended at her elbows and black boots.

Her shirt also had a faded moon design. A moon charm was dangling from a choker, that had the same design as her shirt. On her head was a headband decorated exactly like her choker. It had a moon charm just like the charms on my character transformations.

"What-" I began.

"So you can character transform now," Ikuto interrupted.

"Of course," My cousin glared at him. "So can you."

"Well," Ikuto smirked. "Of course **I **can."

"You won't beat me again," She informed him. "Moon staff!" Her staff was a beautiful blue that shined fiercely. On the top was a silver moon.

"That's not tomboyish Rin-kun," Ikuto told her unimpressed.

"Shut up!" She swung the staff up above her head. "Moon Transformation!" The staff shined brightly and changed in a flash of light. Now it was a sword. The moon had moved to directly below the blade.

"That looks fierce nyan," Yoru whined.

"Afraid scaredy cat?" Rin's chara teased.

"No way Haruhi nyan!" He yelled.

"You're going to lose," Ikuto informed them coolly.


	2. An Old Rivalry

An Old Rivalry

Amu's POV

Rin of course attacked Ikuto first. He dodged her blade easily.

"Hey why are you two fighting?" I asked panicking. _Those two better not hurt each other. _I thought angrily. But of course they were completing ignoring me.

"Take that!" Rin yelled bringing the blade down onto Ikuto's claw.

"Too easy," He replied knocking her back. I sighed. _I'm going to regret this later. _I thought.

"Hop, Step, Jump!" Ran and I character changed. We flew up and landed right in between Rin and Ikuto.

"Amu?" Ikuto asked surprised. _Oh so you guys did forget about me. _I thought annoyed.

"One, why are you two fighting?" I asked. "Two, how do you know each other in the first place?" Rin lowered her sword clearly upset I interrupted.

"Well Amu," Ikuto smirked and pulled me closer. "A few-"

"Let go of her!" Rin yelled angrily pulling me away.

"You're always ruining my fun," He told her. "Oh well, bye Amu." Then Ikuto turned around and left.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"I don't know," Ran sighed.

"No clue," Miki muttered.

"I don't know either desu," Su shook her head. _This is going to be a very interesting few days. _I thought.

Later that night when I walked into my room Rin was waiting for me.

"Hey Amu," She nodded and looked up from her tea. " I'll tell you."

"How you know Ikuto?" I asked quickly sitting on my bed next to her. Then she glared at me.

"You better not like him!" Rin told me threateningly.

"I don't," I replied beginning to blush. She glared at me once more then sighed.

"Okay," She sighed. "We met about four years ago when I went to camp for my last summer in Japan."

**Flashback Rin's POV**

I couldn't wait to get started at camp. There's always a lot to do!

"Okay before we get started can we introduce ourselves?" The teacher asked. Everyone nodded. I was sitting at a table neat the front row, so I wouldn't have to wait long.

"Next," The teacher nodded to me. I leapt up excited.

"I'm Hinamori Rin," I said smiling. "I'm looking forward to a great summer." I heard a few boys snicker in the back, but my glare silenced them. Next was a girl about two years younger than me. She has purple eyes and blonde hair.

"I'm Tsukiyomi Utau!" She exclaimed excitedly. Then she pulled up the blue haired boy next to her. "This is my brother Ikuto!"

"I can introduce myself Utau," He told her coldly. _You should be nicer to your sister. _I thought angrily. _I mean I'm even nice to my stepbrother._ Haruhi was sitting on my shoulder also glaring at him.

"What a jerk," She whispered. I nodded. But then I noticed something interesting. Ikuto had a Guardian Chara!

**End of Flashback Amu's POV**

Rin nodded taking a sip of her tea.

"Well," I began. "Utau always has been too clingy and-" Rin's glare shut me up.

"You aren't taking his side are you?" She asked.

"No!" I answered quickly shaking my head.

**Flashback Rin's POV**

I was walking down the beach with Utau. We had become friends easily.

"Ikuto!" Utau suddenly called out. Sure enough her jerky brother was sitting on the beach a little way away. She immediately ran over to him and clung to his arm. I sighed and followed her.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"Let's go swimming!" Utau answered.

"No," Ikuto told her coldly. His chara Yoru laughed. Utau looked really sad.

"Please," She begged.

"Forget it," Ikuto told her again. This got me mad.

"Why can't you be nicer to Utau-chan?" I asked furious. Utau jumped at my sudden outburst.

"Because she's annoying," He replied not even bothering to look over at me. But apparently he noticed how much I was glaring at him. He turned and looked over at me.

"If," I began thinking like crazy. "I beat you in a swimming contest will you be nicer to Utau-chan?" His eyes lit up mischievously.

"Sure," He replied smirking. "But if I win…I want your dessert at lunch for the rest of the summer." I stifled a gasp. _My dessert?! _I thought in surprise.

"Fine," I agreed angrily.

"Good," Ikuto said standing up. But then he looked at my swimsuit. "Rin-kun."

"Shut up!" I yelled angrily. Yes I was wearing boy's trunks and a girl's top. But I'm a tomboy. What do you expect?

"Okay, ready!" Utau called. Ikuto smirked at me.

"You're going to lose Rin-kun," He said smugly.

"Set," Utau continued.

"In. Your. Dreams." I replied through clenched teeth.

"Go!" I swam as fast as I could, ignoring the stupid blue haired boy. I reached the turn around point and began to swim back. _No way! _I thought angrily. _He's ahead of me! _Then I reached the finish line.

"Yay!" Utau exclaimed clinging onto her annoying, arrogant, stupid, jerky, brother. Then she ran over to me.

"You did well too Rin-chan," She told me. "But Ikuto's great at everything!" Then she looked up. Her brother was gone. "Where'd he go?"

**End of Flashback Amu's POV**

"Then of course he got my dessert for the rest of the summer," Rin sighed.

"There's no way you would've won anyway," Ran informed her. "Ikuto's a year older than you plus he's really strong and-" Rin's glare silenced her.

"Of course than I challenged him to everything I could think of," She continued. "Because I **had **to beat him."

"You're too competitive," I muttered under my breath.

"Then at the end of the summer I challenged him to a character change battle," Rin told me proudly. "First character change to fail loses." Then she looked embarrassed.

"We were blown away," Haruhi said quietly.

"That's why I'll beat him!" Rin yelled suddenly leaping up. "I won't lose to him ever again!" There was a fierce glint in her eyes.

"She scares me," Ran whimpered. All three of my charas were hiding behind me.

"I know," I sighed.


	3. Another Ridiculous Challenge

Another Ridiculous Challenge

Amu's POV

"This is my cousin Hinamori Rin," I said introducing my cousin to the Guardians.

"Nice to meet you," She replied being nice for once.

"I'm Hotori Tadase," Tadase smiled kindly at her.

"Yuiki Yaya here!" Yaya exclaimed happily.

"Mashiro Rima," Rima said in a bored tone.

"I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko," Nagihiko greeted her kindly. "Pleased to meet you."

"Also Rin has-" I began.

"This is my guardian chara Haruhi," Rin interrupted annoyed. Haruhi nodded unconcerned. _At least I was able to introduce her. _I thought.

"This is Kiseki," Tadase nodded at Kiseki.

"I'm Kusu Kusu!" Kusu Kusu blurt out before Rima said anything.

"This is Pepe-chan!" Yaya said happily pointing out Pepe. Then Rin looked at Nagihiko expectantly.

"Actually my guardian character is still in it's egg," He said a little embarrassed. Rin nodded. Then I heard the doors open.

"Amu!" I turned around in surprise. It was Utau and she looked really upset.

"What is it?" I asked while Rin gasped in surprise. Utau held up two guardian eggs. They were Iru and Eru.

"Why'd they go back into their eggs?" Yaya asked after we set them on the table. Rin for once kept her mouth shut and listened.

"When we were in the park they sensed X-Energy," Utau explained. "But then they suddenly went back into their eggs."

"Huh?" I asked confused. "That doesn't make any sense."

"How could this happen?" Rima wondered. Utau shook her head. Then I heard a soft thud. _If that's Ikuto…_I thought turning around. He smirked at me. _The last thing I need right now is for him and Rin to fight. _

I ran over to him. Then when he was about to say something I clamped my hand over his mouth. I felt my face turning red immediately.

"Be quiet," I whispered, while his smirk grew wider. I dragged him outside.

"Aw you want to be alone with me," Ikuto teased.

"Shut up," I told him angrily. "I just didn't want you and Rin to fight."

"Worried about me?" He asked hugging me.

"N-N-No way," I stuttered. "I'm more worried about her getting hurt." I didn't bother to pull away.

"But…" Ikuto paused. He shook his head.

"What?" I asked.

"You know," He whispered. "I like being alone with you."

"H-huh?" I pulled away and faced him. "What do-" I stopped as Ikuto placed his hand on my cheek gently.

"I can never be alone with you," He told me sweetly. I stepped closer to him.

"Then," I began blushing even more. My heart was pounding faster and faster. _Could he…_ "Do you-"

"Moon Arrow!" Ikuto and I both quickly jumped away. Rin's attack landed right where we were.

"Rin!" I exclaimed angrily. _Ikuto was probably going to tell me something important. _I thought. Then Tadase ran over to me.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine," I answered annoyed. _Why would Ikuto hurt me? _I thought to myself.

"That was rude Rin-kun," Ikuto told Rin. "You shouldn't-"

"Then stop harassing my cousin," She interrupted him angrily, beginning to raise her bow.

"Why don't you have a different competition?" Utau suggested quickly.

"Okay," Rin agreed glaring at Ikuto. Utau and I both sighed in relief.

"But-" Tadase protested. Utau's glare silenced him. _I can see how her and Rin became friends. _I laughed under my breath.

"Then what do you suggest then?" Ikuto asked smirking. "I'll beat you at anything anyway."

"A baking contest," Rin answered. Then she paused. "Also if I win you have to never bother Amu again." I couldn't help but gasp. _Don't mess with my personal life Rin! _I thought angrily. Ikuto shifted uneasily.

"Fine," He muttered. "But if I win you have to **never **bother either of us about…" He smirked at me.

"Don't you dare," I growled. I know he heard me.

"Us liking each other," Ikuto finished. All of the Guardians were surprised.

"She doesn't like you!" Rin screamed before anyone could say anything.

"You don't know that," Ikuto laughed smirking at me again. I blushed.

"Yes I do!" She said angrily. "But I agree." Then she smiled cockily and I gulped nervously.

While Rima and Tadase went on a "patrol", the rest of us walked upstairs to the kitchen in the school.

"Okay," Nagihiko nodded. "Amu-chan and Yaya will be the judges."

"Why was I dragged into this?" I complained.

"Yep!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Now the only rules are both cakes have to have the same ingredients," Nagihiko continued. "But the amounts can be different." Rin and Ikuto both nodded. Then they began.

"There's no way Ikuto will win," I whined laying my head on the table.

"Actually," Utau said thoughtfully. "The last time they had a cooking contest Rin's cookies went up in flame."

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"Don't tell me you like him," Utau narrowed her eyes. I looked away embarrassed.

"I don't really care who wins," Yaya said rocking back and forth in her chair. "As long as both of the cakes are yummy!" I sighed.


	4. Sweet Win

**Author's Note: Sorry I've been really busy lately.**

A Sweet Win

Amu's POV

I gulped nervously. I couldn't tell which cake was who's.

"Time to eat!" Yaya exclaimed. Then we both took a bite of the first cake. It was soft and fluffy. Basically a perfect cake.

"Wow," I murmured. "Amazing." Then we both took a bite out of the second cake. It wasn't that great. Truthfully it tasted like a cracker.

"Cake 1," Yaya and I both agreed. Ikuto smirked and he got up and stood behind me.

"I win," He told Rin putting his arms around my neck and then he rested his head on mine. I blushed, secretly feeling relieved.

"No way," Rin muttered angrily. Utau patted her shoulder comfortingly. Then I turned my attention back to Ikuto.

"Get off," I told him annoyed.

"No," He replied. "Aren't you glad I won?"

"Y-No!" I quickly caught myself but still blushed.

"Aw you are aren't you?" He asked. I just simply blushed more.

That night when Rin and I got home, Rin went straight to her room.

"Come on," I whispered. Then I tip-toed upstairs. I heard Rin screaming into her pillow.

"No matter what I can't beat him!" She yelled angrily.

"Calm down Rin-chan," Haruhi told her.

"Plus Amu and Utau-chan won't let us fight," Rin continued.

"We would so beat them!" Haruhi yelled angrily. I jumped usually she's pretty quiet.

"I'll figure out some way to beat him!" Rin exclaimed. "He can't be good at everything!"

"Rin," I sighed and opened the door. "Why can't you just-"

"Why were you eavesdropping on me?" Rin demanded angrily. I flinched. _Her mood changes too fast._

"I wasn't!" I quickly told her. "I could hear you from my room."

"You're lying!" She accused. I gulped and shot out of the room.

"See you in the morning!" I yelled over my shoulder. Then I ran into my room and shut the door.

"My cousin's too quick-tempered," I complained laying down on my bed.

"Your cousins a lot of things," Miki muttered. Ran and Su both nodded.

"Don't be mean," I scolded them. "At least-" I was interrupted by a tapping on the balcony door. Ikuto smirked at me as I opened the door.

"What?" I asked. "I have enough problems as it is."

"Like what?" Ikuto asked.

"None of your..." I trailed off when I saw the pleading look in Ikuto's eyes.

"Amu-chan," My charas sighed. _I won't give in. _I thought. Ignoring him I sat down on my bed.

" 'Don't be mean.' " I blushed as Ikuto used my exact words. Then he sat behind me and pulled me up against his chest. Again like usual my face grew even redder.

"I-Ikuto," I stuttered. He gently tucked my hair behind my ear. _You can't make me tell. _I thought defiantly. But his gentle touch was too much for me to handle.

"You're cute when you're nervous," Ikuto whispered in my ear. _I wonder if he knows how fast he can make my heart beat? _I asked myself.

"I-It's Rin," I said giving in. Then I turned and faced him. But he kept his arms firmly around my waist and kept me close. "Wh-Why are you guys such rivals?"

"It's fun," He replied softly. "Almost as much fun as being with you."


	5. Your Feelings and Mine

**Author's Note: Just to clarify a little…Ikuto just has a lot of fun annoying Rin, probably because she blows up easily. Mostly he was just complimenting Amu, Ikuto doesn't really like Rin at all.**

Your Feelings and Mine

Rin's POV

I knew I should go apologize to Amu. I mean she is my cousin and all. I was about to go say goodnight when…

"I-I'm not really fun," I heard Amu say from outside her door.

"Yes you are," I recognized that jerk's voice immediately. I felt my temper rise. _What's he doing here? _I thought angrily.

"I-I have to go to bed soon," Amu stuttered. I pushed the door open slightly.Amu was sitting in front of Ikuto. She was facing him and her face was all red. Ikuto was holding her up against his chest.

"I'll tuck you in," He offered smirking. Now I was furious at both of them. _How dare he get so close to my cousin! _I thought. I was beyond furious right now and because of my latest failure I couldn't do anything.

"O-Okay," Amu agreed. I quickly shut the door. _Why'd she agree to that?! _

Amu's POV

I crawled under the covers and Ikuto turned off the light. My charas flew over and settled in their eggs.

The moon lit up my room with it's gentle light. I blushed seeing Ikuto's hair shine in the moonlight.

"Why are you blushing?" He asked tucking in the covers.

"I-I'm not," I stuttered. He just smirked and kissed my forehead. My face was probably lighting up the room by now.

"Good night Amu," He whispered brushing my hair out of my face.

"Good night," I whispered as he left. _So sweet…_I thought drifting off to sleep.

The next morning as I walked downstairs I felt dazed. Last night all I had dreamed about was Ikuto. They way his hair and lit up in the moonlight, how gently he treated me, and…everything.

"Good morning Sis!" Ami exclaimed and I jumped.

"G-Good morning," I sighed and sat down next to Rin. _I wonder if she's till mad. _I tried to catch her gaze, but she kept looking away.

After breakfast Rin and I had to do the dishes.

"You sure had a lot of fun last night," Rin finally commented coldly. "Didn't you?"

"H-Huh?" I asked. _She can't mean…_

"Whatever," Rin just turned around and walked out. "I'm going for a walk."

"What's she so mad about?" Ran asked clearly puzzled.

"Like I said before she's a lot of things," Miki muttered.

"Rin wait!" I called running after her.

Rin's POV

_Dumb Ikuto. Dumb Amu. _I thought angrily. _What does she see in that stupid jerk? _

"Rin!" I glanced over my shoulder. Amu had followed me.

"What?" I asked, quickening my pace.

"Why are so mad?" She asked. I felt my anger rise. I whirled around and faced her.

"You know I don't like him!" I yelled. "Then of course you just have to have a crush on him! You're such an idiot!" At first Amu was a little scared at my outburst. But then she got mad, too.

"I'm not a little kid!" She yelled back. "I can make my own decisions. Besides I…" She trailed off.

"What?" I growled.

"I…" Amu blushed. "I love him!" _What?! _I thought. Then I heard the last voice I wanted to hear at that moment.

"Really?"


	6. The End and A Beginning

**Author's Note: My computer was being evil and so...well here's the last chapter.**

The End and A Beginning

Ikuto's POV

I had decided to go bother Amu when I heard her and Rin talking.

"I-Ikuto," Amu stuttered. Her face was all red and she was completely shocked.

"You really do?" I asked. _Please say you do. _I begged quietly. _I love you more than anything! _

"Y-Y-Yes," Amu stuttered, shifting nervously. "I-I do."

"I don't need to hear this!" I had forgotten Rin was there and jumped a little. She was furious for some reason. _She's too overprotective. _I thought.

"Rin wait!" Amu exclaimed running after her. I quickly followed.

"Be quiet!" Rin yelled angrily. We followed her into the park.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" I asked annoyed.

"You should just shut up!" Rin yelled at me. I walked towards her.

"Stop being so disagreeable," I told her. She just glared at me. Amu was standing a little way away and trying not to get involved. Then I felt something wrap around my leg.

Amu's POV

"I feel X-Energy Amu-chan!" Ran exclaimed. I could easily see what she was talking about. All the plants had grown really huge and were beginning to move. The vines had already begun to wrap themselves around Ikuto and Rin.

"What?!" Rin exclaimed struggling against them.

"Oh no!" My charas flew towards them, but they got trapped quickly. Once one of the plants touched them they returned to their egg. I think Yoru had been caught too and I didn't know where Haruhi was. I began to run up to them.

"Stay back!" I flinched as Ikuto yelled at me. "You'll get trapped too!" But I couldn't just stand there. Ikuto and Rin could easily be killed by the vines. They were already beginning to choke.

"Amu-chan!" I jumped at Haruhi's voice. She flew towards me. "Quick character transform!"

"My own heart unlock!" _Hurry! _I told myself. _I have to save them! _"Character Transformation: Amulet Moon!"

I looked down at my outfit. My shirt was just like Rin's but it was long sleeved. Also I wore a short black skirt instead of pants. But besides that it was the same.

"Let's hurry!" Haruhi exclaimed. I nodded.

"Moon Sword!" I quickly called out the item's name and attacked. "Star Flower!" I swung my sword at the vines and it released a shower of purple and blue flowers which destroyed the vines.

"Yes!" Haruhi cried. Then the X-Character appeared.

"Negative Heart, lock on!" The X-Character began to panic. "Open Heart!" Immediately the whole park was lit up.

"Thank you Amu-chan," The chara bowed and returned to her egg before flying away.

"Rin-chan!" Haruhi flew over to Rin, while I ran over to Ikuto.

"Ikuto!" I dropped to my knees. "Are you okay?" I felt tears form. _Please be okay! _I thought.

"Amu?" Slowly Ikuto's eyes fluttered open.

"You're alright!" I threw my arms around his neck and laid my head against his chest. I cried in relief. Ikuto sat up and kept my close against his chest.

"What about me?" Rin asked angrily.

"S-Sorry," I stuttered letting go of Ikuto and turning towards her. But she gave in and smiled.

"Whatever," She said rolling her eyes.

"The next day at the airport, Ikuto and I had gone to see Rin off.

"Have a safe trip desu," Su chimed.

"Sure," Rin nodded. Then she glanced over at Ikuto. "Speaking of safe…"

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"If you hurt Amu," Rin narrowed her eyes. I blushed.

"Rin!" I yelled.

"Fine," Rin hugged me. "You guys have to come visit me in Colorado sometime." She walked out of sight to go check in.

"At least she left on a good note," Miki sighed.

"Maybe," Ikuto smiled mischievously.

"**Ikuto!**" I jumped at Rin's yell. "Give me my necklace!"

"I win again," He laughed tossing the necklace back to her. She gave him one final glare then left.

"Sheesh," I sighed. Ikuto smirked and kissed my forehead.

"It was her challenge," He told me. I just sighed again.

The End


End file.
